Don't Cry, Please...........
by Coco2
Summary: A sad story about friendship and true feelings. A bit long, but it's worth it. R/R, and if you like it, recommend to a friend to share. PG-13 for mild profanity, not like anyone cares or anything.
1. What A Day

Disclaimer- All these characters belong to James Cameron and so on and so forth

Disclaimer-All these characters belong to James Cameron and so on and so forth. (I wish Michael Weatherly belonged to me, LoL)If you sue me, I hope you accept noodles as payment. 

A/N-Please don't flame me, I'm just a Chinese Girl trying to make it in this cruel world. No really though, I am trying my best to make my stories work. Read through before you judge, and PLEASE REVIEW.

P.S. I was listening to sad music when I wrote this. I don't think any of you listen to Chinese music, so the one American song I listened to will writing this was the full version of the Charmed Theme Song. It fits the mood around the mid-part of the story.

Max rode into the Jam Pony entrance, if you could call it an entrance, and stopped in front of Normal's workspace. "Is it signed?" asked Normal, glancing at the clipboard, not at Max.

"I dunno, why don't you look at the bottom, on the little line labeled 'Signature'?" Max quipped, painfully aware of a seizure about to act up in the middle of work.

Normal looked up at Max and raised an eyebrow at her attitude, which was, even for Max, a little less witty today. He threw a package at her, "Last run for you today, down in the fourth sector, move it. " Max just glared at him. "Go on, bip bip bip! I've got a business to run!" Normal turned away, reading the signature to himself. "Dr. Dre…"

As Max started out of Jam Pony again, Original Cindy stopped her. "Hey Boo, what's shakin'?"

"Nothing, but Normal is really getting on my nerves today. He gave me a package for the fourth sector!" Max said angrily. Before OC could reply, Max fell forward and dropped the package, an action that was rewarded by Normal's angry shouts. 

"Hey Max, what's wrong? You havin' one of those seizures again?" OC questioned, concerned with her friend's sudden clumsiness. 

Max started shaking mildly, "Yeah, I'm having one of those days. I hate this! Dammit!" Original Cindy helped Max stand up and picked up her dropped package.

Normal made his way over to the two, thinking they were chatting instead of working. "Come on people! You are both on the verge of being fi…" Normal stopped yelling when he saw how Max was shaking. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Original Cindy. 

"Nothing Normal, just leave us alone," OC snapped at him. As Normal backed off, muttering to himself about irresponsible employees and druggie women, Original Cindy shouted after him, "Wait! Can my Boo have the rest of the day off? She ain't feeling to hot right now."

Normal pondered over the situation, and, being the ass that he is, said, "She delivers the package I gave her, and then she can go with the rest of you, at the normal time." Original Cindy started to protest when Normal turned away to shout at Sketchy for spilling his coffee (which wasn't coffee at all, actually, it was beer) all over the floor. 

Original Cindy took Max gently by the waist and led her to the bench by her locker. Max was shaking badly by then. "My Tripto…I need my medicine, hurry, please!" Max stuttered unsurely. Original Cindy grabbed the bottle of medication Max had in her bag, handed it to Max, and ran to the payphone.

"Yeah, Operator, put me through to Logan Cale, will ya? Hurry up, it's an emergency!" OC said into the phone. She needed Logan to come get Max, she had to finish work, and Normal was not going to let the both of them out. She could hear Logan's line ringing, and then he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, it's me Original Cindy."

Logan sat up in his seat, worried all of a sudden. Original Cindy never called him by his real name, never. "Where's Max, what's wrong with her? Is she OK?"

Original Cindy would have laughed at his overprotective concern if the situation hadn't been scaring the hell out of her. "Logan, relax, Max is having a seizure, and I can't take her home. She's really shaking badly, and I don't know if the meds are going to help. Can you pick her up, please?"

Logan was already throwing on a jacket, and practically out the door, "I'll be right there, you're at work, right? Good, wait for me, Cindy, if you can." With that he hung up and ran down to his car.

Normal had to pick right when Original Cindy hung up to give her a package. "If you're not to busy feigning illness', could you make time in your busy schedule to deliver this," Normal demanded, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "Now. I want to leave right now, I want to see you ride out of the door with the package right this second." 

Original Cindy gave Normal the dirtiest look she could manage, "Normal, if there is a God, you ain't gonna ever see him where you're going." Normal glared at her while she sighed and instinctively looked back at Max's locker. Normal followed her gaze.

"I'll take care of our 'sick' Max, you just go deliver that package. Bip bip bip!" 

"Normal, when Max left a wedding and I left Crash just to save your sorry ass from an art thief, you promised me no more 'bip bip's', did you not?" Cindy asked Normal.

"What can I say, I'm a liar, now move it, or you're fired!" Normal spat out at OC. Original Cindy sighed and ran back to Max's locker. Normal watched her go into the locker area, and come back out. Original Cindy grabbed the package angrily from Normal's hands, and got on her bike to ride out. 

Normal went into Max's locker space to find her lying down on the bench, shaking badly. She was unconscious, but she looked like she could still feel some sort of pain coursing through her body. Normal was instantly guilty that he had thought she was faking. Now he knew why Original Cindy had been so concerned. He had wondered who she been calling, and it must have been someone to pick up Max. Normal let out a loud whoosh of air, and turned to leave, his hands guiding his way. 

Normal was about to exit the locker area, when he noticed that Max was clutching something in her left hand, which was settled on her stomach. Normal went back to her and peered closely. It was a bottle of some medicine; he couldn't quite see the name. He ground his jaw, and said to himself, "Drugs are not allowed in Jam Pony." But then again, he thought, she was sick. Of course, she knows the rules, and she must have had them this morning, when she wasn't sick. "I guess I'll finally have to fire her."

At that moment, Logan pulled up to Jam Pony and ran inside, shouting, "Max, Max!?" 

Normal stepped out from Max's locker space and spoke to Logan, "She's right in there. Wait, before you go in, I want to talk to you or Cindy, whichever one knows about that medicine she's carrying around with her."

Logan stared at him, then said, "I'm sorry, Max has a…condition, she needs that Triptophen to help with her seizures." Normal opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Logan asked impatiently, "Listen, could you tell me where she is? I really need to take her hom…I mean, to her place." 

Normal sighed and gestured towards her locker. Logan ran off, and soon came out with Max in his arms and her bag on his shoulder. "Wish I had enough money to get a girl like that," Normal muttered. Giving himself a mental slap, he thought, _what the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about my employee like that. _Normal groaned inwardly. _Then again, she is beautiful, there's no denying that. But I shouldn't do this to myself. It's not like I'm ever going to meet someone like her. Or anyone._

Normal really did slap himself this time, earning him the stares of Sketchy and Herbal, who just came in with their "signed" delivery sheets. "What are you looking at? Go home, get out of here, go get drunk, go get high, whatever you do after work. Bip bip bip!" Normal shouted at the two, who shrugged and left Jam Pony with a few other Jam Pony employees. "Come on people, give me your sheets tomorrow if you have a package, go on home, I'm closing up now. Move it!"Normal glared the last few stragglers out the door, and then went around, picking up some stuff that was lying all over the floor. When he was done cleaning up and filling out forms, he went to check the locker areas for crap someone probably left. 

In Original Cindy's and Max's locker space, he saw Max's medicine lying on the floor. Normal sighed and bent to pick it up. Then he remembered, he wanted to check this stuff out, make sure it wasn't anything you could get high on. He grabbed the medicine and finished his rounds. Then he turned out the lights and locked everything up, and left for his home.

While walking home, Normal was trying to read the label on Max's medicine bottle in the dim lighting of the streets. Then, Normal thought of something, _What if she needs this? I'm pretty sure if Tylenol's expensive, this must be too. But how would I give it to her? She's probably at her rich boyfriends place. I don't know where she lives anyway. _Normal contemplated his situation. _Cindy lives with her, but I don't know where. Wait! Cindy might be at that club they go to…um…_ Normal couldn't remember the name that Cindy mentioned earlier that day. _Bash? No, that's not it. Um…. maybe…Smash, Crash…_

_Wait! That's it! Crash! _"Now all I've got to do is find out where it is. That should be the easy part………..

A/N- Sorry, I thought the story would be over by now, but it turns out I have a bit of a plot on my hands. Well, I'll have the next chapter up by the day after tomorrow. I hope this is good so far. I'm willing to make changes if you recommend, not flame. Tell me what you think.

P.S. Sorry for not actually having my summary in action. I have to get to that in the next few chapters. 


	2. I Do Have Friends...

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or whatever, so don't sue

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or whatever, so don't sue. 

A/N- Sorry for the horrible first chapter. I read it over and I realized how bad it was! So overlook that, lol, and just try and understand the story. 

Oh, and a note to those who reviewed my first chapter. Thank you so much for complimenting, I really thought I stunk. Oh, and to one reviewer: Max isn't exactly hard on the eyes, Normal doesn't love her, but he obviously finds her physically attractive.

You shut your mouth, how can you say,

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

-Charmed Theme Song (Full Version)

Normal walked quickly to the payphone near his apartment. It was just outside the coffee shop across the street. He ran up to the phone, and searched for the phonebook that was there under the condition it hadn't been stolen yet. To Normal's surprise, it hadn't been stolen today. He opened it to the C-section in Business. He scanned for clubs, or Crash. Either one would help him find where Cindy was. If she was there, anyway.

"Crash…crash? Crash! I got it!" Normal noted that the club was just a few blocks from where he was. He shut the phone book and started to run (he hadn't any idea why he was running) to Crash, where he hoped Original Cindy would be a little less…well, a little less cruel. As Normal ran, he caught a neon sign reading _Crash_ in the distance. He slowed down a bit, just so he wouldn't be out of breath. He wanted to be in there, out there, and done with this deed.

"Come on Boo, let's take you home," Original Cindy persuaded a very drunk Sketchy, who was throwing up in a garbage can by the bar. 

"Nah…I'm fine OC. Thanks anyway." Sketchy slurred faintly, as he lifted his head from the garbage. 

Herbal went to Sketchy's other side and grabbed one of his arms. "Come on man, you need to go home. You're a mess, no gal is going to think you are 'all good'," Herbal said to Sketchy, while helping Original Cindy drag him out the door. 

Once in the night air, Sketchy felt nauseous once again. "Oh man, " Sketchy muttered, as he bent over on his knees to throw up on the street. Original Cindy sighed to Herbal, who was rolling his eyes. 

"Nice," Normal commented, as he walked towards the three figures that were OC, Herbal, and Sketchy. "Is this what my employees do after work? I may need to downsize." 

Original Cindy opened her mouth to say something to Normal, but Herbal spoke first, "Sketchy just got a little drunk. Happens to everyone. Now, why are you here?" Normal looked down at Sketchy and looked back at Original Cindy.

"Max forgot these things when her boyfriend picked her up," Normal replied, holding out the pills, "I thought she might need them back, but I have no idea where her boyfriends place is."

Original Cindy grabbed the pills from Normal and started to run in the direction of Foggle Towers. "Thanks Normal, Max owes you one!"

Normal heaved a sigh and walked past a curious Herbal and a drunk Sketchy to take the long way home. He needed a walk anyway.Normal trudged along to his apartment, wondering about things. About his life. About his job. About everything. 

While Normal walked home, he realized that he never had someone to take him home when he was sick. He realized that he never had someone who cared whether or not he got home safely. And while he realized, he tripped over someone. 

"Man Normal! Can't a girl walk down the street without getting run over?" Original Cindy said to a surprised Normal. 

Normal looked up at Cindy, his path of thinking flashing in his eyes for a moment. "What do you want Cindy? Why aren't you with Max?"

Original Cindy looked at Normal thoughtfully. She saw that look in his eyes. Just for a second, but she saw that look. She knew that look. "I just came back to see if you would still be here, so I could…" Original Cindy stopped, the words she was about to say were going to take a little more effort than she thought.

Normal acknowledged Cindy's not-spoken words with a nod of his head. "Yeah, you're welcome. And I'm…I'm sorry for not believing you today. It won't happen again."

Original Cindy felt a smile tugging at her lips, but she refused to act nice to Normal. Even if she saw that sad, self-pitiful look in his eyes. "Yeah, you better be sorry, now I gotta go help take Sketchy home. He is a mess."

Normal watched Cindy walk off. He was still a little depressed from his previous train of thought, but he would live. _Plus_, he thought, _it's not like I have no friends._

__But then Normal tried to name his friends. 

And it was then that he lost hope.

A/N- What do you think? Is it still good? Should I change something? I really feel sorry for Normal in the show, even if he is an asshole. I kinda lost touch with the plot line in the middle, if you couldn't tell. 

Oh, and if you want music to go along with this, try Alizee- Moi Lolita. That's my song of the day.  
  



	3. When It's Cold, I'd Like To Die

Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah. You all know I don't own the characters or the show. Don't sue.

A/N- Thank you again for your coaching on. I know a lot of you wanted an M/L fic, but I chose Normal 

because I think he deserves a chance in the Fan Fiction world. Oh, and thank you "Ryn" for the tip on the

Charmed theme song. Which is actually called How Soon Is Now by Love Spit Love. Did I get that right? Thank you, please keep reviewing. I'll post more soon.

Oh yeah, and I'm writing this story from inside someone's head. Their deepest thoughts. The kind no one else notices…

I don't want to swim forever

I don't want to fight the tide

I don't want to swim the ocean

When it's cold I'd like to die

-Moby feat. Mimi- When It's Cold I'd Like To Die

See, the thing is, you kind of get tired of it. Of being like you are. Of being…different. Not loved. You know, that sort of thing. They say you should aim for the stars and reach the sky. That say that you should learn to fly. But what do you do when you still can't fly? Even if you had tried, for years.

No changes. Everyone preaches for peace, for recovery. Not like it's going to happen anytime soon. This is just the way it is. Things are never going to be the same as they were before the Pulse. 

Some life I live, though. Even before the Pulse, I was always an outsider. Always a misfit. I never had many friends. My family wouldn't even invite me to their weddings and birthday parties. I would show up at them, and pretend that I didn't know I never got an invitation. "Oh gee honey, the invite must have gotten lost in the mail!" Yeah, right.

Where were you when I was lonesome?

Locked away with freezing cold

Someone flying, only stolen

I can't tell this light, so old

-Moby feat. Mimi- When It's Cold I'd Like To Die

I pretend I can't hear what they call me. I can though. I know what they say about me. I saw the looks on their faces when I tried to express my condolences for Herbal's loss. They thought I was joking. Original Cindy wouldn't have helped me out when I was kidnapped if she didn't get anything in return. They would have left me there. 

But is it my fault how they treat me? I mean, maybe I could be a tad bit nicer, but it's not all my fault. Is It?

What was that noise? Sweet, sweet nothing

I can't hear you through the fog

If I holler, let me go

If I falter, let me know

-Moby feat. Mimi- When It's Cold I'd Like to Die

I want them to like me. I want to have friends. I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry.

He collapsed on his bed, sobbing.

A/N- To much song? I heard that song, and I felt it was a perfect tune for this type of story. The next chapter will be more Max or OC, and Normal. Maybe they can help him. R/R please. 


End file.
